


Chocolates and Gummy Bears

by alifeathers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 19:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alifeathers/pseuds/alifeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel buys Sam some Valentine's Day candy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolates and Gummy Bears

**Author's Note:**

> A short Valentine's Day fic with cute fluffy Sabriel :)

Sam was never fond of candy, as a kid Dean would give him an occasional Hershey's bar, but other than that he liked to eat healthy.

So whenever Valentine's Day came around he wouldn't ask for candy from his former lovers or family, if fact he didn't really even celebrate it.

He certainly wasn't expecting his boyfriend Gabriel to walk up to him and hand him an enormous pack of gummy bears.

"Happy Valentine's Day my Samquatch~" Gabriel had purred and handed the pack to Sam, along with a pink bear plushie.

"Uhhh--" 

"Oh I know, I know, you asked for nothing sweet, but I couldn't resist Sammy" Gabriel beamed happily.

"Eheh...thanks babe..." Sam smiled lightly and leaned down, kissing Gabriel's cheek. 

"Daw~ I love ya big guy" Gabriel hugged Sam tightly, "So where's my gift hmm?~" 

"Pft...on the bed" Sam rolled his eyes as Gabriel rushed to their bedroom, gasping happily when he saw a red rose and a big, heart shaped box of assorted chocolates.

"Oh my gosh! I love you Sammy~" Gabriel grabbed the box and tore into it, popping a chocolate in his mouth, "Ah yes, caramel ~" 

Sam laughed at the blissful look on his lovers face and opened the gummy bear pack, picking out a red one, he placed it in his mouth and chewed the gummy. 

Wasn't too bad actually, filled with sugar, he'd let Gabriel eat the rest once he was finished with the chocolates, but it was nice nonetheless. 

Gabriel hopped up and kissed Sam gently, Sam melted and relaxed against his boyfriend's lips.

A few moments later Sam parted away and smiled, "I love you Gabe....Happy Valentine's Day"


End file.
